Souls Rejoicing
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Mostly set after the events of Ocarina of Time. After being separated for a millennia, the souls of Zelda and Link reunite... Zelink ONESHOT


A soft tune filled the air of Hyrule Castle Town as Zelda fingered her ocarina quietly

This is a Twilight Princess/Ocarina of Time fic. You can argue that chronologically, it could also be a Windwaker/Ocarina of Time fic as well… You decide.

A soft tune filled the air of Hyrule Castle Town as Zelda fingered her ocarina quietly. A bright light filled the room, engulfing a man dressed in green Kokiri clothing, causing him to vanish.

The tune slowly faded away, as did the light, leaving nothing but bare ground in front of Zelda. Her face remained dry and pale, but not for long. A single tear broke through Zelda's resistance, and a steady flow soon followed.

Inside, deep within Zelda's consciousness, her soul sighed. Alas, destiny wasn't smiling upon her, and destiny decided to write a different tale than the one that Zelda's soul had longed for so long. Maybe in another millennia…

* * *

It had been one thousand years since the hero of time banished the evil lord from the desert, and his tale had been warped through the years, becoming no more believable than the next legend.

As a little girl, Zelda's favorite bedtime story had always been a storybook, shortened to be suitable for small children, about the Hero of Time. Her parents always smiled knowingly when she chose that book, but Zelda paid no attention. She'd learn why her parents smiled like that when she gained access to the Library of Prophecies when she turned 18.

As a young, teenage princess, Zelda found the need to escape from castle life at least once a week and hunt out in the vast openness of Hyrule Field. Her father, of course, would never allow this unless a full battalion of soldiers surrounded her, but that would nullify the meaning of "vast openness" and would most likely scare away any game.

Therefore, Zelda took the liberty to sneak out of the castle one night, silently riding away from the town and into the dark field.

* * *

"Go on, Epona," Link whispered to his horse, as it neighed and immediately stopped when confronted by a horde of bats. "Don't worry, everything is fine," Link reassured.

The horse seemed to understand his comments, and reluctantly began to trot again. After crossing the rope bridge that seriously looked like it would break any day, with Link and Epona on it, falling into the unknown depths below. Today, fortunately, was not that day.

Link hoped to surprise the Ordon villagers by waking them up to the smell of fresh deer meat, just in time for New Years. Of course, that night, they hosted a wonderful feast: pumpkin pie, fish, goat…but nothing as exotic as deer.

And wouldn't it be a wonderful gift to give to Ordon village for taking him in when he was a helpless, orphaned, baby?

The pair, horse and rider, had finally reached Hyrule Field. Link had only visited the field few times in his life, mostly during midnight excursions.

He took a deep breath, taking in the wonderful, midnight air. The full moon shined brightly down onto the field, giving it an eerie feel that Link loved quite a bit.

A quick movement in the field caught Link's attention, and he immediately stopped admiring the field. A dark shadow ran brilliantly across Link's field of view. It was definitely a deer.

Link quickly grabbed his crossbow, and aimed. Before he could release, however, a huge streak of light blinded Link's dark-adjusted eyes. The streak of light headed towards the deer, causing it to crumple in a heap on the ground.

* * *

Zelda pulled out he finely polished bow made with yak hair and finely branded with string made from the finest wool. She slid an arrow into the bow, uttered a spell, causing the arrow to light up in a bright flash of light.

She aimed directly, in front of her, letting the arrow go with a quick, fluid moment. The arrow found its mark, causing the deer to land in a heap. Zelda smiled, and rode over to collect the deer.

Honestly, she didn't know what to do with it. Her thought quickly vanished as she detected the presence of another living creature. It seemed so _familiar_, but she slowly pulled out her rapier, just in case.

A rider and his horse rode out of the shadows. The man looked at the deer ruefully. Thinking that the man was a radical animal-rights activist, Zelda quickly said apologies, promising the give the animal a proper burial.

The man looked up and stared into Zelda's eyes with gentle, warm eyes. He let out a deep laugh that made Zelda's heart warm. _What is this feeling?_

"No, I'm not an animal-rights activist," Link said, as if reading Zelda's mind. "I was just hoping to catch this deer myself is all. You see, I'm trying to treat my village to a little deer for treating me so kindly these past years."

"Huh?" Zelda shook her head. Her insides were gurgling with mixed emotions and confused thoughts. In reality, her soul and spirit were rejoicing at finally being able to find him – the piece of a puzzle that long avoided her.

"Oh, um, you can have it," Zelda said, pointing a gloved hand at the deer. "I don't really know what I was going to do with it, anyways."

The man jumped off his horse. "Thank you, kind maiden! I'll just take this deer and be off. I don't want to be wasting any more of your time." The man grabbed the deer and heaved onto the back of his horse with amazing strength.

As the man rode off, Zelda cried out, "Wait!"

The man turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"I-I was wondering," Zelda exclaimed, clutching her heart, "did you feel…anything…odd? I-I mean, like w-when…"

The man grinned, his eyes once again flashing that heart-warming stare exclusively for Zelda's eye's audience.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean," he exclaimed, "but I'm quite sure my soul is rejoicing with finding the missing piece of the puzzle after one thousand years of searching," the sinfully hot man suggested sarcastically.

Zelda smiled. "Yes, of course."

"Well, I mustn't be wasting anymore time. I need to be off if I'm to get this deer ready before the sun rises."

"Yes…" Zelda replied, as she watched the rider gallop off into the distance, heading towards what she presumed to be Ordon Village. _Maybe I ought to visit that place sometime._

True to the young man's sarcastic remark, Zelda's insides were rejoicing. They were happy, no, celebrating the reunion of such a crucial part of their existence.

* * *

Zelda and Link. Princess and Hero. Time and time again, Hylian bards sang of the majestic adventures and heroic deeds conducted by a princess and a hero. "Every single time," they sang, "They were forcefully separated at the end."

As the great evil banished one thousand years ago shudders from deep within the desert, maybe the hero and the princess may once again have another chance. During this lifetime, they might finally catch up to their inevitable destiny.

But one thing's for certain, their souls were rejoicing today. Celebrating, after one entire millennia of separation, they were finally going to be joined together as one.

* * *

**A/N This was a bit corny, but I just had to write it. You know how it is: you've got an idea in your head, and you just **_**have**_** to write it down! I'll be going back to **_**Dawn of the Golden Sun**_** now. Review please! Constructive criticism welcome, not flames. **


End file.
